


Sanders Sides Inktober! (fics)

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Books, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Forests, Quiet, Spells & Enchantments, Stars, foodfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: It's Inktober, and I wanted to participate, but I can't really draw. So here's some Sanders Sides fics with the Inktober Prompts!





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first personal multichapter fic, AND the first time I've ever had a schedule. So. Y'know. I wanted to do a mix of different fandoms but for a multitude of reasons I stuck with one. I AM using the official Inktober prompt list. And yes, I know that there is Promptober lists, but my friend is doing Inktober so I thought it'd be fun. I'll change the tags as the fic updates.
> 
> I didn't do one yesterday, so there will be two chapters today. Chapters won't have a specific number of words, just how much I like the prompt.
> 
> And finally, I do know the prompt is poison and poison is something you eat and snakes are venomous not poisonous yada, yada, yada. I thought of Deceit originally, and I feel like it'd be a cool metaphor for him. So. Without further ado, I present..... Poisonous.

Morality loved waking up in the mindscape. His own room, was perfectly suited to his tastes each morning, and it wasn't hard to have a smile on his face as soon as he started the day. It wasn't hard to fake a smile either.

Logic was neutral about the mornings. He was content with the fact that it gave him more time to work on things that needed to get done, but it also meant he had to get out of his bed, which he had no desire to leave. No matter. Facts over feelings, he always says.

Creativity stuck his head in his pillow as the sunlight glared onto his head. Always the same, day after day, and he was starting to crumble. It's fine, he tells himself, the others need a Prince and you need to be it.S o he grins and jumps out of bed, wavering only slightly.

Anxiety hated the mornings. They were to bright and cheerful for him. They held so much promise, and he went to bed feeling like he did nothing productive. Maybe Princey was right. Either way, the Others didn't need him weighing them down.

* * *

Deceit grinned, watching the Sides closely. They had all started to crack. "Only fitting," He said out loud, "That the brightest one shall darken first."

Cackles filled the dark room.

 


	2. Tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this! yay. gonna do soooo well on the schedule.

The Forest in the mindscape was quiet this time of year. The leaves rustled in the wind and the quiet leaping of rabbits from bush to bush was the only movement you could see. The Forest was open to all the Sides, and was created as a perfect balance of what everyone needed. Patton got cute, harmless animals. Logan and Virgil got quiet and calm places, to work and relax, respectively. And Roman had the rest of the Imagination for fighting, so this was the perfect place to train without any Dragons or Witches -or a combination of the two- interrupting. The Forest was beautiful in it's simplicity. 

It was days like these that made Virgil sigh in contentment as he kicked swirls of multicoloured leaves into the air. The mindscape always changed with the seasons, despite Thomas living in Florida, and a chill was in the air. No matter, Virgil liked the cold.

A small deer perked up as Virgil walked through it's quiet home, and started towards him on shaking legs, sniffing at the Side's outstretched fingers. Virgil lifted his hand up to pet the calm creature, smiling as it nuzzled closer to his hoodie. 

The Forest was a place to forget.


	3. Roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, im 100% this isnt what the prompt means. do I care? no. no I don't.

Roman bounced on his toes, attempting to reach the ceiling in order to glue the last piece of web up. The chair he was standing on wobbled, but was otherwise sturdy.

"Roman, kiddo, don't fall!" Patton exclaimed, holding a bag of plastic spiders as far from his face as possible.

Virgil, who was on the couch, his phone in hand, glanced up for a millisecond. "Yeah, wouldn't want to damage your face even more."

Roman glared down at the emo, who had gone back to Tumblr. The prince quickly finished his job and stepped back to survey it. He launched himself off of the chair, landing gracefully in front of Virgil.

Virgil looked up in surprise. "Really Princey?" 

"Yes, Panic! At The Everywhere. I just prove I'm better than you in every way."

"Are you?" Virgil drawled. "Let's make a bet."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the bet had begun, and seeing as Patton and Logan refused to take any sides in the matter, both parties were locked into a head to head game of attempting to do everything right. 

One morning, while Patton was cooking breakfast, the other three Sides wandered down in their pajamas. Virgil, as usual, took up his spot perched on a countertop. Roman stumbled into the kitchen and grinned as he saw an opportunity to win fall straight (gay) into his lap.

 "Patton, dear Patton, why don't I help you with that."

Virgil practically scrambled out of his seat. "No, I will!"

This led to a shouting match that was cut down by Patton telling them that they both could help. Which was met by grim looks, because they didn't want to help particularly. Especially not with each other.

What followed was perhaps the worst baking disaster in mindscape history.

They had both rushed for the eggs at the same time, resulting in egg yolk all over their clothes. Virgil had split milk, Roman had slipped in it, and promptly rubbed remaining eggshells in the emo's hair. Which resulted in an all out food war. 

"Enough!" Patton yelled, ducking to avoid a glob of pancake batter that was flying near his head. Virgil and Roman paused, handfuls of Crofters Jam still in their hands.

"You both are going to clean this up, and then nicely make another breakfast. And this bet that's going on is over!" Patton said, managing a menacing and loving tone.

Roman and Virgil grumbled, glancing over at Logan who was cross-legged on the couch reading. "I believe," Logic adjusted his glasses, "that you both were just "roasted".


	4. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before midnight. it counts.

Roman moved through the Imagination, his body low to the ground and his sword out in front of him. It was days like these when his blood was racing and his heart was pounding. He went home sore, but grinning from ear to ear.

The sound of a leaf crunching made him swivel his head to the left, just in time to see a shadow dart in and out of his vision. Roman crept towards where he heard the sound. A hiss was the only thing that warned him, just in time for him to duck under a spray of fire.

Roman spun and lunged forward blindly, his eyes still closed against the bright light from the fire. _Dragon Witch._

He grinned as he faced off with his greatest enemy, and finally opened his eyes. The Dragon Witch stood tall, their body a twisting mess of scales and skin. Humanoid jaws opened, only to release a jet of flame that Roman tossed himself to the side to avoid.

Roman waited for the fire to sputter out, and leapt over a literal burning bush, sinking his blade deep into his enemy's side.

The Dragon Witch let out a roar, and Roman felt himself get hit in the side with something. Looking down at the pink sparkles confirmed his fears. A spell.

* * *

Virgil was hysterical as he came out of Roman's room, his eyeshadow smudging from laughing so hard.

"What's up kiddo?" Patton came up the stairs, proudly wearing an apron emblazoned with the words "Kiss The Cook".

"See for yourself." Virgil cracked the door open, revealing a crouching Princey, poised on his bed.

Roman had his hand tucked under his armpit and he flapped it around. "Bawk."

 


	5. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look the group chat ive wanted to write for a while.

**Pattoncake created a chat**

**Pattoncake added Prince**

**Pattoncake added LesserExpectations**

**Pattoncake added angelofdarkness**

**LesserExpectations:** Is there a reason for this?

 **Pattoncake:** Nope!

 **Prince:** I think this is a great idea, Patton!

 **angelofdarkness:** why am i included

 **LesserExpectations:** *Why am I included?

 **Pattoncake:** Because it wouldn't be a good chat without you, Virgil!

 **Prince:** I disagree.

 **Pattoncake:** Don't be mean

 **LesserExpectations:** Good is a subjective thought, so Roman disagreeing is not being mean.

 **Pattoncake:** Logan.... shut up.

 **angelofdarkness:** can i just go

 **Pattoncake:** No! I have a reason for the chat.

 **angelofdarkness:** which is.....

 **Pattoncake:** I wanted to invite you over for dinner.

 **Pattoncake:** Dinner!

 **Pattoncake:** My dinner is burning!

**Pattoncake has left the chat**

**angelofdarkness:** well that was a trainwreck


	6. Drooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't think this and the next prompt through.

Patton drew himself up on his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his cardigan. The Side had just finished Family Game Night, and breaking up the fights that spawned had left him tired.

Morality dropped himself on his bed, arms outstretched and face buried in his pillow. "Ugh." He murmured.

Patton fell asleep within minutes.  
\------------------  
Logan was passing by Patton's room when an illogical urge to check on the other Side made him stop and open the door. The other side was curled around a pillow, and his back was turned to Logan. Logic stepped forward and peered and Patton's face. He realized with a start that something was different.

Patton was _drooling_.

And it was absolutely, feeling inducing, crazy level of _adorable_. Logan got out his phone and snapped a picture of Morality.

For science, of course.


	7. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you realize you've already done the prompt. #shamelessselfpromo
> 
> also i did like thirty words im tired and dealing with writers block. take it.

Roman yawned and stretched, his work for the day sitting in front of him. He smiled at the page. He had done a lot of work to day, and deserved a good night's rest.


	8. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo im tired.

Dr. Emile Picani loved looking at the stars. His fingers fiddled with on of his favourite ties, a bright yellow one with orange Suns printed on it. The cool grass tickled his hands and ankles, and he yawned.

 _No Emile_ , he growled to himself,  _last time you yawned and didn't go inside, you fell asleep and Roman found you._

Emile smiled up at the stars. They seemed surrounded by friends, but in reality they were hundreds of thousands of miles apart. They always eventually faded, and most of the time no one noticed. 

After all, Emile always found meanings in things. His obsession with stars was no difference.

Emile was a star.


	9. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late again, Me?
> 
>  
> 
> ((HP for the win))

Logan looked up, noticing a kid walking through the library doors. Generally, Patton was the one who talked to patrons, but as the other was sick, Logan took over. It wasn't _that_ bad, in retrospect. Even at the busiest of times, there weren't more than maybe five people at one time. The library was never a fire hazard.

Logan immediately recognized the kid, remembering that he came in nearly every other day. He had told Patton that his name was Virgil.

Virgil was wearing a ratty old black hoodie, and purple hair hung in waves over his eyeshadow-clad eyes. He headed straight for the back, where the older mystery books were kept.

Logan shrugged and went back to work.

After maybe ten minutes, Virgil returned, two books in his arms. They were both old and yellowed, Logan noticed as he scanned them.

"If you don't mind me asking," Logan didn't fail to notice how Virgil winced at the sound, "Why are you always getting older books?"

"I... uh." Virgil paused, then his eyes got a determined look on his face. "Because they've obviously been read. I like to read them and imagine who read them last, what their story is."

"So you create a story, while reading a story?"

"It's... it's like going to an antique store. You don't get a new t-shirt, you get something like a bag of old keys. They don't unlock something in your house, but you like them anyway. They could have belonged to anyone. They've been passed around, maybe generations, maybe just a landlord to a renter, but they aren't new. These could have opened the most important thing in someone's lives, and you now own them without even knowing the person."

Logan smiled at Virgil as he handed him the books and a bookmark hand created by Patton. "I understand. They are precious."


	10. Flowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Precious

Virgil sighed, having just finished letting out the longest speech he'd ever given, to a librarian no less! He made an executive decision: he was never going back to the library again.

He cracked open the first book, fingers running over the page in thought. He could just imagine the last person who read it. They had sandy blond hair, bright, wide green eyes, and a sort of haughty aura. He acted like the cool guy, but was a bit of a theatre nerd. Virgil opened his eyes. It was so real, he felt like the guy was next to him. Wait.

Virgil gasped as he realized the guy was there, standing by the library door. He was better looking in real life than in his imagination.

Virgil made another executive decision.

He was coming back.


	11. Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't be mad at me.
> 
> im gay.

Roman looked down at Virgil his eyes dark. 

"You thought you belonged here?" He roared, making Virgil flinch into the cold tile, his eyes wide and chest heaving. The anxious Side was almost certainly having a panic attack.

 _Good_ , Roman thought. _He deserves it._

"P-please don't!" Virgil whimpered.

"Why not, mutt?" Roman kicked Virgil in the side with his boot, smiling as a pained cry escaped the others mouth.

"You made Logan angry, and you made Patton cry."

Virgil, now, it seemed, was the one crying. Tears and snot fell down his bruised face and he hiccuped. "He- they- me were just laughing! L-logan got upset at a p-pun!"

"Likely story." Roman reached down and pulled Virgil up by the hoodie, his fist connecting with Anxiety's face, one, two, three times. He threw Virgil's limp body away from him, listening as he landed with a _thump._

"R-r-roman please, _pleasepleasedon'tdothis_!" Virgil scrambled backwards, blood leaking out of his mouth as Roman reached for something shiny.

"No, you see, Virgil." Roman stroked the object. " _You need to pay_."


	12. Whale....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psh. what. I didn't make puns....

"Hey Padre."

"Hey Roman!" Patton turned from where he was talking to Logan. Logan had his head buried in his hands, elbows testing on a book.

"What are my fabulous friends doing today?"

"Whale..." Patton began, ignoring a choked sound from Logan, "...just talking, I guess! what's up with you?"

Roman smiled. "I just rewatched Nostalgia and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh I'm fine! Although, I do remember that I was a blubbering," Logan sunk lower,"mess in that one!"

" I guess so." Roman laughed.

"It was a krill adventure!"

"Hey Padre?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you making all these sea jokes all of the sudden?"

Logan popped up from his place and threw his book at Roman. "It's because I'm reading Moby Dick!"


End file.
